


On The Same Side

by HiMiTSu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sometime after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run away. And whatever happens - they will be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> And I wrote Hsnnigram again. *sigh*
> 
> Just a small fic; it’s hard to write a dialog between them.

“Have you developed a fascination with windows while I was away?”

“Away?” Will smirked at his reflection, a misty image breaking over the bright lights of the city at night. “That’s an interesting way to say you were incarcerated.”

He could hear Hannibal shrug as he moved at the back of the room, pull of clothes over his shoulders and a soft huff of air escaping his lips. Hannibal doesn’t say anything, just moves with purpose – opening a bottle of wine – and waits for Will’s actual reply.

“I like looking out at the world.” He admits, but there is no passion to that statement.

“Do you feel disconnected from other people? Now that you’ve finally crossed the proverbial line?” Hannibal offers a guess, right in his own way, but that’s not what really drives Will to his personal observation points. “Or are you like a predator, looking out for a new prey?”

The hotel number they got is on the top floor and wall to ceiling windows provide a wonderful view of a European city they found themselves staying in this week. Will watches Hannibal’s reflection, enjoying both the view outside and the simple confidence with which his partner moves. A predator. He’s once again wearing an expensive suit, a picture of elegance and self-reliance, back in his element of lavish hotel suits and expensive wine.

“Experience shows, prey usually just shows up on our doorstep.”

“True,” Hannibal purses his lips in thought. “But that does rob us of the satisfaction of a good chase.”

“Doesn’t spare us the chase altogether though.”

There is a pause, an uncharacteristic hesitance in Hannibal’s reply that has Will once again seeking out his reflection to read the silence. But Hannibal’s back is turned to him, as he causally pours wine in two glasses. His voice is low when he asks:

“Is this what has been bothering you, Will?”

There is no implication that Will might be scared; he is not, there is no place for fear in his soul ever since he made a decision to tie his life to Hannibal’s. Still Will’s worry echoes in his partner’s words, different in kind but similar in how dangerous doubt can be for them.

“The hunt for our heads?” Hannibal’s tone is just shy of sarcastic and the twist of his lips tells its own story of resentment.

“Europe is unsafe for us. We should move further.”

“Further?” Hannibal scoffs. “To Russia? Asia? Australia?”

Sarcasm is unveiled this time but Will chooses to ignore; he knows how fond Hannibal is of Europe. Hannibal does not have many passions and Will wishes he didn’t have to tear even one of them away, but this is proving to be too much of a luxury. “Anywhere else,” he replies. “At least for some time.”

“Everyone thinks we are dead.”

Will throws a look over his shoulder, making a point to lock gazes with Hannibal. “Jack won’t be so easily fooled.”

“You think he’s looking for is.”

“He has an obsession of his own,” Will comments offhandedly and is rewarded by a smile.

“Can’t deny that.” Hannibal takes a sip of his wine, a tiny nod indicating he is satisfied with the quality, and lowers the glass. Once again, there is reluctance, not marrying his face, but carved into the lines of his body and Will turns away to face the city below. He hears the clink of a glass on the wooden table, sound too loud in the silence of the room, and Hannibal’s soft steps approaching. His reflection grows and shifts until in the evening skylight they become one whole. Will feels the warmth of his body and a soft whisper of Hannibal’s breath on his neck. There were times when it brought out confusion and fear, but now Will draws only comfort from the proximity.

“Will,” the warm voice calls out to him and Will opens his eyes; he doesn’t remember closing them but it’s fine. He feels safe.

Hannibal’s gaze is soft when their eyes meet in the reflection, his hands careful in their slide from Will’s shoulders to his forearms, they move to encircle him completely, pulling him to Hannibal’s chest. He goes easily, willingly falling into the embrace.

“Will, if we get caught,” he pauses as his partner’s body goes rigid in his arms. Will’s mind, lazy with pleasure goes razor sharp again. “You should plead momentarily insanity. Claim I brainwashed you, persuaded to help me escape and was kept as a hostage.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“It worked for Bedelia.” Hannibal mentions.

“That’s not-” Will starts and cuts off abruptly, frustrated. He turns in Hannibal’s arms, finally full attention only on his partner. “I am not Bedelia.” His voice is soft, but it still comes off as harsh. “We are _together_. Whatever happens.” One and whole being, one feeling blending them together, one mind ruling their actions.

Hannibal holds him closer and Will’s head finds rest on his chest. “You are special, Will.” He admits with a kiss to unruly curls, like a secret he is still apprehensive to share.

A soft sigh falls from Will’s lips. “You know why I enjoy looking out the windows so much?” Another secret treated with reverence.

“Hm?” Hannibal closes his eyes, shutting the world out, leaving only the two of them in the center of their own small universe.

“I like being on the same side of the glass with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where they can get the money for all that. But, well, let's just hope Hannibal had some savings under false names.


End file.
